Dark Revenge
by dullstar
Summary: Kaori Kolios is not your average witch. At age 6, her parents were killed by Aurors. At that point, she turned to family friends who lead her to Voldemort himself. She unwent years of training with him and the Deatheaters. She's ready to take on Hogwa


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But I own Kaori and her family. I do own her plot, well parts of it. Please don't sue. These stories are written for my amusement and the reader's amusement.

At 11:59 on a dark rainy October night at the ends of the Earth, a baby girl with dark brown hair and silver eyes was born. It was surrounded by family members and friends. 4,000 miles away in a broken down shack, a prophecy was made about the child.

6 years later

A young girl skipped merrily outside while playing hopscotch in the backyard of a house. She saw 3 wizards walk into the house and drag away two unconscious people. The small girl ran to the front and walked into the open door. She screamed for her parents to come, but nobody came. She walked around the house and looked for her parents. After 30 minutes of looking, she notice nobody was home. She asked the portraits and they told her "Your parents are on a long trip. They aren't coming back.". The small girl found floo powder and flooed over to her parent's friends, The Malfoys. She explained what happened as much as a 6 year old could. All Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy said was "Gather your stuff. You are never going back to that home. Get everything important to you, and your family. Then come back here". She went into the fireplace and muttered the words "Kolios Manor". She arrived in the fireplace. She locked the doors, and grabbed all the family pictures, important items. She also packed all her clothes and personal items as if she was going on vacation forever. By the time, the small girl was packed, the house looked like it had been robbed of everything. At that point, she grabbed a large handful of floo powder and said "Malfoy Manor". She held onto everything and closed her eyes. After she stopped being dizzy, she stumbled out of the fireplace. Luscious Malfoy, and his son carried her large amount of things upstairs to a bedroom with blood red walls. After she looked around, she sat on the bed and thought about her parents. They consistently were gone and were members of Voldemort's inside ring. She thought about if they were dead or not, until she heard "Kaori, dinner's being served.". Kaori walked carefully down the many stairs. She sat down next to their son, Draco and curtsied. Draco's parents talked among themselves about the great plans of Voldemort while Kaori talked to Draco. After dinner was over, Mr. Malfoy pulled Kaori into a corner and said "Tomorrow, you will be going to your new home. Get ready in advanced and dress nicely. You may go now" after looking Kaori in the eyes. Luscious quickly thought "Is she good enough to go? She needs a home, so he will be good for her". Kaori slipped into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Next day.

Kaori got up and got dressed. She wore her dark hair down. She wore a black jumper with black maryjanes. Kaori brought a black robe with her and called the house elves. They carried all her belongings downstairs. Luscious said "Good. You seem acceptable. WE must get going soon because we b cannot</b be late.". Luscious handed Kaori a small ring with the letter K on it. He said, "Your parents left this with me for you. Wear it and they will always be with you." She slipped on the ring and went into the fireplace. At that moment, Luscious yelled "Romany Manor". In a poof, the tall blond man and the dark girl landed in a dim manor. Luscious held out his hand and said "WE must not be late. Hurry up, girl". A few minutes later, Kaori noticed a large oak door with a stone on the side. The door opened and many people in black hoods were there. They all seemed to stare at Kaori with a interested stare. In the center, was a snake.

Luscious bowed down to the floor and Kaori did as well. After a few seconds of bowing, the snake finally spoke. It said "I don't understand. The girl stares and doesn't bow for a few seconds without fear. She is truly one of the bravest I've seen. Even your own son shivers in my presence.". Luscious said without looking up, "My lord, I am sorry. She doesn't understand the extent of your powers.". Voldemort looked at the girl and said "No, she's perfect. She shall lead after I am gone." Luscious looked at Kaori, and said "Yes, my son is too weak to rule. She will be perfect. All her belongings and family's belongings are with her. Just remember, she's tough but she's only 6 years old.". There was a gasp among the Deatheaters and whispers. Voldemort said "Silence" and there was. Luscious bowed down once more and walked away. Voldemort looked Kaori up and down. He said in a creepy voice, "Youre very young and by the time you get to Hogwarts, you can avenge your parents." At that point, a small hope bubbled within her. Her life goal was told.


End file.
